Le Casse-Noissete
by Hayase Yuuki
Summary: Ishida Yamato had visions of sugar plum fairies in his head since he was a young boy. Most people would not stand for it, but now, as an adult, he's saved up money to go to the ballet in Tokyo with the person he loves most.
1. Prologue: La Petite Ouverture

**Le Casse-Noisette**  
 _Petite Ouverture_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon and I definitely don't own The Nutcracker.  
 **Author's Notes:** I started writing this piece of fluff last year after I had seen The Nutcracker for the first time. It was, simply, one of the loveliest things I had ever done, despite me knowing absolutely nothing about ballet. A year has passed and I now have time to pick this up and finish it in time for the holiday season. Enjoy!

* * *

Snow fell gently in Odaiba, smothering the streets with a blanket of the powdery stuff. It was the first snow of the season, and Ishida Yamato was elated. He pulled on his chunky blue scarf, wrapped himself in his olive green overcoat, and fumbled for a pair of gloves and socks as he clambered out of his room and into the hallway. With his boots laced up, he was ready to venture outside. Winter was without a doubt his favorite season for dozens of reasons. The fashion, of course, was one of them. Making wonderful food was another. There was ice skating and soaking in an _onsen_ whilst surrounded by snow and visiting his grandparents in Kanazawa. But above all, winter meant that it was another chance to see a production of _The Nutcracker_ in Tokyo.

Ever since he was little, all Yamato wanted to do during the holiday season was watch _The Nutcracker_. There were many television specials about it, of course, but he imagined that they were nothing compared to the beauty of the ballet. He would go into shops and see advertisements here and there, displaying the graceful couple of Clara and the Nutcracker Prince. He had heard accounts of classmates who had pen pals in America, and the most written-about topic was watching the Christmas ballet during the month of winter. Though his English wasn't that good yet, he loved hearing those letters read out loud. The youth of America found words far and few in between to describe the wonders of the performance.

 _The Nutcracker is a ballet that we watch every year during Christmas. I never really know what's going on, but it's nice, I guess._

 _I love Christmas! My favorite part is watching The Nutcracker!_

 _Since I was a little girl, I wanted to dance and be Clara for Christmas._

 _What would I do if an old man magically made all my toys come to life? It would be awesome, you know? I would love that. But as a kid. Now, I don't think I would care too much._

There were so many letters, but even the ones that were lukewarm about the show still made Yamato's heart beat faster. He told no one that he enjoyed listening to Tchaikovsky in his spare time. Even though the internet was available to him, he never looked up a performance, because he of all people knew that something like that was meant to be experienced live. He couldn't explain his fascination to anyone, really; he had never even seen how ballet worked in the first place, so why would it make any sense for him to want to see a recital? For him to want to watch a performance on his own without a date was considered too odd by society. And on top of that, schoolwork was killing him.

Something always prevented him from watching the show. As a young boy, he asked his mother if he could go. "Mama, can me and Takeru go and see the Nutcracker?" he asked. He was five years old at the time. Takeru was much too young to appreciate it, but Yamato was able to convince his younger brother that the docents hand out little toys to every child that comes to watch. He wasn't sure, of course, but it was from a snippet he had listened to during one of the pen pal exchanges.

"No, honey. I'm sorry, but mommy's busy," replied his mother tiredly. "I would love to take you both, of course, but…"

She had bags under her eyes. She was going through a tough time, and the kids weren't old enough to understand what was going on.

At age ten, he asked his father. His mother and Takeru had moved away by then, but he was hoping that he would still be able to watch it with his younger brother, and possibly his father. "Dad, can we go and see the Nutcracker?" he asked again.

But his father just laughed. "Hah! A ballet? Why? D'you have a date, Yamato? You're a bit young for that," he said, puffing on his cigarette and ruffling his son's hair. "Nah, you don't need to go to a ballet. I always thought your mom was making you too soft. That's a girl's thing, you know."

Yamato said nothing. He was angry, of course, but he'd never tell his father that. He'd lost too many family members by that point. But he knew that what his father said wasn't true at all. There was a Nutcracker Prince. He was one of the principal performers. Clearly, ballet wasn't just for women. He tried asking again the next year, but his father now sounded tired, too. "Yamato, you're maturing into a young man now. There is absolutely no need for you to waste money on something like a ballet until your girlfriend asks you to go. It's that simple. You don't just go to a ballet on your own. It's weird."

Annoyed at his father's ignorance and still completely convinced that nothing was weird at all about wanting to secure such an experience, Yamato let the topic drop. Years later, even after the events in the Digital World, when his father became more accepting of things out of the ordinary, he was still not up for the idea. Eventually, Yamato stopped asking.

But this year would be different. He had secured a part-time job and was saving up money to watch it with a special person. He was basically an adult at this point, and he was allowed to make his own decisions. And damn it all, he was going to watch _The Nutcracker_ at the New National Theatre in Tokyo. On top of that, he was going to watch it with someone he loved dearly.

Of course, he hadn't actually broken the news yet. He could see his breath as he stared as his cell phone screen, barely noticing that snow was starting to melt onto it. The name was already highlighted; all he'd have to do is hit the call button.

"Taichi, would you like to go and see the Nutcracker with me?" he asked aloud as a practice round. "So, Taichi, this thing that couples do in America is watch the Nutcracker together, and I was wondering…geez. This sounds pathetic."

Yamato walked a couple more blocks, feeling satisfied as his boots began to make that lovely crunching noise once the snow starts to bunch up. Listlessly, he walked into a convenience store and looked for a hot drink. As he went up to pay, he saw the poster for the ballet on the wall behind the cashier. This was one of the many places that sold tickets. Unconsciously shoving his hand into his pocket and counting the bills, he realized he had brought enough to pay for two tickets. With a small smile on his face, he waited in line, ready to make a purchase of a small coffee and two tickets for the Nutcracker.

To his horror, as soon as he got to the front, the cashier had turned around to place a _Sold Out_ sign over the poster. Swallowing hard, he placed his coffee cup on the counter to pay. "Um…sorry to ask, but that means that it's only this location that ran out of tickets, right?" he asked meekly.

The cashier looked apologetic and bowed slightly. This was a bad sign. Wordlessly, he set down some coins for the coffee and sipped it, feeling much colder.

He tried to tell himself that it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like Taichi was the one who wanted to watch the ballet, anyway. Perhaps it was a bit self-serving of him to want to watch the dancers spin around with his boyfriend. Maybe his father was right. Maybe all Taichi really wanted to do was play soccer and drink beers. Yamato was the one who was interested in art and music. He forced himself not to cry, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his midnight blue trench coat. The snow began to fall in earnest.

Adjusting his hunter green muffler, the blonde began to walk back to his cramped apartment. It didn't take him long to get there, but then again, he couldn't tell what time it was or how slowly or quickly he was walking. The listlessness didn't suit him, and he knew it. He'd worked so hard to get these tickets. It would have been one thing if he didn't put in the effort, or if he suddenly stopped caring about the ballet, or if he expected to be offered the honor of going just because he was passionate about it. But he was thwarted by something so cruelly out of his control that he found himself laughing to himself as he turned the key to his door.

It was dark inside. Taichi wasn't home yet. _Thank goodness,_ he thought miserably. _I wouldn't want him to see me like this._

He set the coffee down on the table, took off his boots, gloves, and coat, and proceeded to fall onto his couch and cry silently into the pillow.

* * *

He would dream of Christmas eve and dolls and sugar plum fairies that night.


	2. Act I

Le Casse-Noisette  
 _Act I_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Nutcracker (in either ballet, story, etc. form).  
Author's Notes: Um, so I have to admit...I forgot a lot of the Nutcracker story and I tried to piece it together from the ballet. I found that watching ballet is actually quite difficult and I wish I could understand it better. So I spliced some things together from both the original Nutcracker story and the ballet version, because I think each one had its own strengths and things I liked. Sorry for such a weird chapter. Beware the oddities. 

* * *

Yamato felt cold. He shivered, wondering why it felt like it was snowing in the apartment, when he realized he was outside. He wasn't home. This was an unfamiliar place. He stood in front of a large, gleaming mansion, its lamplights flickering softly. Looking down, he saw that he had his gloves and scarf and boots back on, along with his heavy coat. Snow was indeed falling. Shivering, he decided to seek shelter before making sense of his situation. He was probably dreaming, after all, but he was not the type of person to allow his nose to go red, asleep or awake.

He was drawn to the mansion. He reached out to knock on the door; the moment he did so, he found that he was already inside, and dressed elegantly in a cream-colored shirt with a hunter green vest. It looked dated, yet it felt right with his surroundings. A massive Christmas tree dominated the magnificent living room. The only time he'd ever seen such a grand place was when he was a child on File Island in the Digital World, and that was a ruse. Suddenly, Yamato stopped caring about whether or not he was dreaming; he couldn't tell and he didn't care. There was a warmth about the place that made his heart feel light.

The door opened without warning. He thought he jumped, but at the same time his insides jostled, the room seemed to spin in a slow circle, and he was now surrounded by people opening presents. None of them were strangers.

Takeru, Jyou, and Koushiro were on one side of the room, playing with automaton toys that mysteriously resembled the Digimon. Mimi, Hikari, and Sora were off to the other side in similar fashion. The only person who had something remotely different was Sora, who held a handsomely carved nutcracker in her hands. Gennai could be seen at the top of the staircase, tinkering with colorful parts that became small toys that moved on their own. They were strangely life-like, and Yamato could have sworn that one of them was Garurumon, except a version that could fit in the palm of his hand.

"Hey, Yama! Come play with us," Takeru said, his smile as bright as the ornaments on the tree. "Gennai made these just for us! Aren't they fun? He calls them Digimon, I think, but I can't remember much about it. I've never heard that word in my life."

"That is very odd," Yamato agreed, now completely enchanted by the place. He hadn't seen Takeru for a couple of months now. Despite being a grown man, he knelt down next to his brother and picked up the Garurumon toy.

It was a bizarre sight. They were no longer schoolchildren. Many of them were well into their twenties, making money in their jobs or learning more from university or finding some other source of happiness. Yet here they were, playing with clockwork toys as if they were still young. The air was thick with a blissful sense of carefree spirit. They may have looked ridiculous, but they were all incredibly and undoubtedly happy. Yamato realized he was the only one who wasn't feeling as happy as everyone else. He caught himself staring at the beautiful nutcracker that Sora held, and he felt a pang of jealousy and a twinge of guilt for wanting that over his own toy. He hugged the miniature Garurumon close as if in apology, but there was something about the nutcracker that drew him to it.

He cleared his throat, hoping not to break the harmony of this perfect scene before him. "Excuse me, Sora, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping I could get a turn with the nutcracker," he said with a small smile.

She looked up at him quizzically. "Sure, I'd be happy to give you a turn when I'm done playing with it," she said simply, turning away from him as she grabbed walnuts, crushing them with the nutcracker and eating the meat.

There was nothing for it, so he sat across from her, stroking the soft fur of the Garurumon, every so often sneaking a glance at the nutcracker. Sora was the type of girl who thought of everyone else, so she began offering to crack open more walnuts so they could all share. Her intentions were kind, but it did not stop her from accidentally being overzealous with the handcrafted nutcracker. By the time she'd gotten to opening a walnut for Yamato, her hand slipped; she didn't know that the walnut was too big and too hard to crack.

Yamato never had many toys growing up, so he made sure to take care of all of them. If one ever broke somehow, he'd be upset for days, trying to repair it. The nutcracker was another story. Truth be told, it wasn't even his, but he felt his heart sink when he touched his fingertips to the jagged fracture of the jaw. Sora muttered apologies to everyone for her clumsiness, but Yamato could hear none of it.

He gently picked up the nutcracker, marveling at the exquisite craftsmanship. Real cloth adorned the wooden body. The jacket was a bright blue number that could have belonged in a marching band, decorated with glimmering gold buttons evenly spaced down the front. The trousers were a deep chocolate color, closely matching the tufts of hair atop the nutcracker's head. Tiny, intricate symbols of the sun adorned metal pauldrons that covered the shoulders, with a leather strap connecting his armor to a belt. A sword hung from the hilt. Everything about the nutcracker was perfect and beautiful except for the fracture in his teeth. Yamato couldn't bring himself to call the nutcracker an _it_.

Gennai glided over to him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "I can fix him up tomorrow, if you'd like. He'll be good as new."

Sheepishly, Yamato smiled, his eyes never leaving the work of art in his hands. "I would like that, but…if it's all right with everyone, I'd feel much better having him near me tonight."

No one argued, and so it came to be that Yamato held the nutcracker close to him as he slumbered on the chaise in the grand ballroom. "Don't worry. Godfather Gennai will fix you up, good as new," he said softly, just loud enough to be heard within the nutcracker's vicinity, as if it were privy to his secrets.

The nutcracker seemed to come alive to this statement, its jaw rattling as if it had been pulled. Startled, Yamato blinked and looked down at the doll. Surely he was just seeing things, and besides, the nutcracker was broken, after all. Before long, his eyelids felt heavy, and he fell asleep.

—

Having forgotten that he was already dreaming, it came as no surprise to Yamato that he could sleep and dream just as well within this new world. He stirred lightly, feeling for the nutcracker. His eyes flew open in shock when he realized it was no longer secure in his arms. An immense feeling of guilt washed over him. He knew it didn't make sense. The nutcracker wasn't his to begin with, yet he felt the need to keep it safe before it could be fixed. He was a child all over again who had misplaced his toys, only to be reprimanded by his father for not taking good care of his things. In a rush, Yamato scrambled to get up, nearly tripping on his legs as he blindly groped around in the darkness. Of course it wouldn't be close to him. Someone must have taken it. The only person who had looked upon that nutcracker with the same caring as he did was Sora. He flushed with hot anger. Hadn't he said he'd take care of it? The anger was quickly replaced by shame. Gennai had given the nutcracker to Sora. He'd just asked to have a turn with it. _Aren't I such a child?_ He thought to himself, embarrassed. _Thinking I had some right to it when it wasn't even mine in the first place._

But there was something special about it, something that he couldn't quite put into words. The nutcracker had a warmth to it, as if it had a soul of its own. He scoured the ballroom, hoping his senses were attuned to the spirit he had imagined into it.

An eternity seemed to pass as he moved from the chaise to the tree. He felt as if he had walked much further than a few feet. Confused, Yamato turned to walk back to the chaise, which seemed to have become smaller since he'd left it. To his shock, the closer he went to it, the larger it became; it was growing before his very eyes. In fact, the entirety of the ballroom was growing — or perhaps he was shrinking. The clock began to strike. Perhaps it was later than he'd thought. He turned to look at the grandfather clock, only to be shocked by the image of Gennai pacing atop the rounded clock face. Frightened, Yamato looked down at his hands. They still looked normal to him. It was a small consolation despite the world distorting around him.

He felt his heart race as his brain told him to take flight, to run away somewhere safe. He ran away from the massive clock, thinking he'd make it to the door somehow. Was this how Alice felt when she had eaten the Wonderland sweets? In the back of his mind, he knew there would be a bigger problem even if he got to the door — how would he open it if he had grown so tiny, or if the room had grown so large? Mind muddled with the enormity and ridiculousness of the situation, Yamato kept running, craning his head to look around for any place to hide or to escape. Had he been looking forward, he would have been able to dodge the torrent of mice running past. He would have also had some time to register that these mice were as tall as he was and then some.

Blinking rapidly, Yamato's heart began to beat anxiously. He could not make heads or tails of this place. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Taichi. He did not want to deal with mystic rooms or giant mice or strange old clocks and their magic.

To make matters worse, the human-sized mice began to flock toward a central figure. Yamato wanted to run. He willed himself to. There was no good that could come out of this. But his legs were frozen. He cursed himself in his mind, praying to any god that would listen to his pleas. He wanted to run. He wanted to get out of here. He tried and tried, moving his shaking legs back toward the clock, but to no avail. Stumbling to the ground, Yamato started using his arms to attempt to scramble away. The shadowy figure turned.

It was one of the most horrific things Yamato had ever seen. Seven heads emerged from a singular neck of the furry creature, the middlemost one with an ironic golden crown resting between its set of ears. Surely, it was a mouse, but anyone would have been frightened at the sheer size of the beast, especially when the number of heads came into account. Suppressing a shudder, Yamato backed away as quickly as he could while the Mouse King's attention was focused on the dancing mice around him. He felt bile rise in his throat and willed it away. _If this is a dream, oh, please, let me wake up, let me wake up…_

Before the Mouse King could turn, a flurry of wooden soldiers rushed in, brandishing swords and shields. It was an odd sight. They were two-dimensional and looked like unfinished paper dolls. The air suddenly smelled of ginger and nutmeg. As the army began to battle with the mice, Yamato realized that they weren't wooden at all. They were _gingerbread men_. Baffled beyond all reasoning, Yamato found that he had strength to move once more and turned to flee.

He should have seen it coming, but the major flaw in a gingerbread army was that they were, unfortunately, delicious.

It was, therefore, not long until the armies of the Mouse King quite literally turned tail and started biting at their assailants. Grimacing, Yamato held his breath, trying to keep his focus on the way out. The more he struggled to get to the door, the further away everything seemed to become. At this point, the Christmas tree was no longer normal-sized. It now closely resembled a many-storied skyscraper, and he couldn't even see the ceiling above him. He willed himself not to get dizzy.

There was no way he could get past the skirmish, however. The two armies of mice and gingerbread men swarmed around him, giving him very little room to escape without getting harmed. Though the weaponry they had looked whimsical and silly, he could not deny the pointy ends of the gingerbread men's toothpick-like swords, nor the razor-sharp teeth that all the nightmarish mice possessed. Yamato hardly had anything on except for his comfortable pajamas. It was not the best choice of armor when one is suddenly thrust into a battlefield.

"Hey! You! What are you doing in the middle there?" called a voice, one far from the fray but coming closer, from the sound of it.

Not wanting to look away and get stabbed, Yamato only spared a quick glance before ducking through the legs of a gingerbread soldier. Propped up on his elbows, he started to crawl through, hoping that there would at least be a matchbox (he had started to accept, however much he disliked it, that he had either shrunk or the room expanded to giant heights) or something similar that he could hide in until the ordeal was over.

A slim, strong arm hefted him up, drawing his body up from his armpits. The owner of the said arm started to pull him up and away from the battlefield; Yamato could tell because the clinking of swords and teeth and lessened considerably. Dazed, Yamato turned to thank the figure, but sputtered as he realized what — no, who — it was.

Dressed handsomely in the nutcracker outfit was none other than his very own Yagami Taichi. How had he not seen it before? The brown hair, the silly goggles…there was no one else who could have modeled the nutcracker. Gulping, he realized exactly why he had been jealous of Sora maintaining possession of the nutcracker, but he didn't want to say anything about that now. It was too bizarre to see his boyfriend dressed like some kind of valiant knight pulling him out of a fight. This was especially true considering the fact that it was usually Taichi who got caught in such things. Yamato felt his heart leap.

"That was a really bad place to be, y'know," said the Taichi nutcracker prince. "Why were you in the middle of that? You're…well…you're not exactly dressed for it."

Taichi smirked, looking Yamato up and down. Though Yamato had no reason to be embarrassed about his pajamas, he felt his cheeks turn pink as he looked away, huffing. "It's not like I asked to be there," he muttered. "I'm not even sure what happened, Tai — er…sorry, I'm not sure I know what your name is, mister…"

"You can just call me Taichi. Don't go around yelling it or anything, but I'm the prince around here. You should probably head to somewhere safe. I've led you a short ways away, and I can't guarantee that these mice won't follow us, but I'll do my best to make them go the other way. Give you some time to get out and back to bed, where it's pretty clear you'd rather be. Oh, sorry, and what's your name? I know it's rude of me to ask, especially when you seem so familiar to me…"

Yamato wanted to argue, to tell him that they'd fought together more often then now (and often with each other, just because), but somehow that didn't seem to be the most productive use of his time. He instead surveyed the small area of safety that Taichi had brought him to. He scoffed, realizing that there actually _was_ a massively oversized matchbox for him to use for his convenience. "I'm Yamato. And I guess I can just hide in here," he said. "Thank you for helping me get out of there."

"It's no problem. It's my job, you know. I'm a prince and all that. Got to keep people safe," Taichi said, flashing him a bright smile. "Will you be all right on your own?"

"I've faced worse."

"Sorry if I don't believe you. You look a bit…not super tough."

"I appreciate your honesty. And also, ha-ha. I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Grinning, Taichi pulled his sword from its scabbard, slicing a door-shaped hole into the matchbox. "Go on ahead. Stay safe, and if you see anyone else that needs help, please get them and make them stay hidden with you. Can't have the Mouse King think that he can have all the glory."

Yamato nodded, moving into the matchbox. He poked his head out before shutting the makeshift door. "Wait, did you just say you're a _prince_?" he asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm. That's what I said. Take care in there, and if anything goes wrong, slip out as quickly as you can. Try not to make too much noise. The Mouse King's creatures like that sort of thing," Taichi said, and with that, he shut the door for Yamato and ran back into the fray.

Honestly, if this were the kind of play it would be, he always thought that he would be the prince, not Taichi. But that was an argument for another time. Perhaps Taichi had to be royalty every once in a while. He would have to remember that if he ever got back to his world. After a fair amount of near-death experiences, he started thinking of more and more ways to surprise his boyfriend aside from dedicating songs to him. Plus, he had to admit that Taichi looked awfully good in a smart jacket. The red fitted coat with gold buttons certainly gave the soccer player a regal, distinguished look that Yamato found that he enjoyed immensely. The sword was also a nice touch. Yamato felt himself grinning as he watched Taichi's back, his slim figure running off into the distance.

Following Taichi's instructions, he enclosed himself inside the place. It did feel oddly safe, though he found that he kept tripping over matches that were stacked up like haphazard logs.

Nevertheless, Yamato was glad to be in the matchbox, regardless of how bizarre it was. It was not the worst thing that could have happened. Still, he was fascinated to see his boyfriend dressed so cleanly. That man may not have been _his_ Taichi, but that didn't mean the doppelgänger was any less a lovely creature upon which he could rest his gaze. He decided that it was all right to look outside, just to make sure that things were okay. The fact that the handsome Taichi was out there as well was simply an additional bonus. Steeling himself, he cracked the door with its ragged edges open to take a peek.

Yamato was dismayed by the scene before him. Things weren't going as well as Taichi had hoped. The prince was gallantly directing the gingerbread army toward the Mouse King's, but it wasn't quite enough. It was a fascinating sight, seeing cookies crumble like walls and mice fighting with swords, but it became very clear that it was all too real when one of the evil mice struck at Taichi's face with their terrible claws. A bright line of red appeared on his face as he slashed back with his own weapon. Yamato bit down on the inside of his cheek, forcing himself not to cry out. He would just become a distraction, and he had a strong feeling that this world's Taichi would still be the type to play the valiant hero, ready to rescue those who needed help. If Yamato made a sound, he knew the mouse army would bound toward him. He would bet his guitar that the prince would roar and make a mad dash to make sure that Yamato remained safe, all the while ready to chastise the blond for his reckless behavior.

More and more mice filled in. They had a plan. All as tall as Taichi, and some even taller, began to surround the Nutcracker Prince. Their beady eyes looked menacing, ironically reflecting light from the otherwise cheerful Christmas lights strewn around the house, which now resembled large spotlights rather than tiny specks of light. They clawed and bit fiercely, and there were too few gingerbread soldiers left in tact to help him. Taichi put up a valiant effort in fighting them off, hoping to keep them at bay, but he was overwhelmed by their numbers. He hacked and slashed away with his saber desperately. Before long, though, he had become too injured to go on. The mice seemed to sense their eminent victory, rounding on him, ready for the kill. Yamato couldn't bear to watch as Taichi screamed in pain as the mice attacked all at once.

Surely there had to be something Yamato could do! He looked to the matches he sat upon, but knew immediately that it would be a fruitless endeavor to try and pick one up. They may have just been silly little matches — or they would have been, if he had remained his normal size — but as it was in this topsy-turvy world, the matches were as large and as heavy as logs. This ruled out torching the army, then…

Suddenly, a high-pitched noise invaded Yamato's eardrums. The mice that were attacking Taichi immediately drew back, their tails and backs straight as if in a grotesque salute. They seemed to have been called off by some force.

The Mouse King was stalking about. Yamato gasped as he realized that the dreadful creature was sneaking behind Taichi, sword raised high. Apparently, the rodent army and their king had no regard for honor when it came to fighting. They weren't too far away, but it was still too much of a distance for him to scale. If only he had something, anything…Taichi was wounded! He was the only one who could help. He didn't know how to. What could he possibly do, with only his pajamas on? He at least had the sense to wear proper shoes, but that wouldn't be of much use. Running would either ram him straight into trouble or attempt to get him out. He was not about to let Taichi down. Even if it wasn't his Taichi, he still felt that connection, and he knew that he would never forgive himself if he even considered leaving the boy he loved behind. It was just a similarity in visage, but Yamato could feel his ears ringing as he imagined what would happen if that were _his_ Taichi. He felt his heart thud in his chest, desperately willing him to hurry up and act.

Without thinking, Yamato ran out of his hiding place, sprinting toward the Mouse King. He would not be able to tackle the massive fur-covered thing, but he did have at least two projectiles handy on his feet. Stopping abruptly, he pulled off one of his shoes, took careful aim, and chucked at at the king. "Get away from him!" he screamed, shocked at the sheer rage that echoed from his voice. It was an effort, yes; perhaps not the best kind, but he felt his veins pulsing, as he realized that he was truly incensed.

Raw emotion tended to take hold of him in times like this; with a grim half-smile, he recalled when he had gotten into his first fist fight with his Taichi, back when they were just kids. All he'd wanted to do was find his brother, yet at the same time, he needed to touch someone, and the one he wanted was the boy in the goggles. That was the only person who could give him comfort in his time of need. All he could see now was the person he loved the most being threatened. All he wanted to do was remove the threat.

Amazingly, it was a direct hit, catching him right at the base of his neck. The Mouse King squeaked, which sounded more like a banshee's screech, turning and looking for his assailant. Yamato saw red as his gaze fixed upon the Mouse King, who had turned to face him. The ugly monarch leered at Yamato and started toward him. "You dare interfere, weakling?" he growled menacingly. "Then face me!"

This unwarranted distraction gave Taichi just enough time to flip back over. He clutched his sword and struck. The blade met the Mouse King's right flank. With an animal howl, the King toppled over, bleeding from the new wound. The King wanted to strike back, but he had also taken a fair amount of blows during their battle, and like any good soldier, he knew when it was time to retreat. A series of squeaks and grunts summoned a small number of the army to him. They glared at Yamato and Taichi before swiftly pulling out of sight.

Breathing heavily, Taichi winced as he looked down at the blood from his own coat. But he didn't want to focus on that, not now. Instead, he looked up at Yamato with a serious expression on his face. "You, sir, are one of the craziest men I have ever met," he declared. "But I will say this: I owe you my life, Yamato. I am truly indebted to you."

Yamato wasn't listening. He was already beside Taichi, and he was working on ripping off sections of his shirt as makeshift bandages. Coming home to a bleeding Taichi due to one accident or another was a normal occurrence for Yamato back in the real world. He tried to remember why, but his memory started getting hazy. In fact, it was harder and harder to remember why this Taichi was so different from _his_ Taichi. Was there even another Taichi? Taichi was Taichi, no matter what. Wasn't that right? Shaking his head from his odd thoughts, Yamato continued to nurse the prince.

"You say you're the Nutcracker Prince," Yamato said softly, gently dabbing at the wound with the fabric in his hand. "I can't say I understand what's happening, but…to be honest, you don't quite look like you're made out of wood, Prince Taichi."

This emitted a warm laugh from the brunette, which quickly turned into a series of "ow" as Yamato held him still. "Well, usually, I am. This…well, this warmth of blood…this is new. I'm not entirely sure how it happened myself. But I am glad that someone here knows how to take care of things like this."

Yamato smiled. Taichi looked up at him, feeling his stomach flutter. The blush on his cheeks made Yamato look down immediately; he had to conceal a smile. Soon enough, the prince would know that he was completely loved, possibly to the point of idiocy on some days, by this pajamaed young man.

Taichi stopped the blond for a moment, resting a hand over his. Chocolate brown eyes met sapphire blue, and they simply gazed at each other. Neither of them were surprised that the couldn't keep from smiling.

"Thank you for doing this," murmured the prince, gesturing to the makeshift bandages. "As is customary in my world, I'd like to treat you to something special. Do you like sweets? Would you care to join me?"

The boys stood together, hand in hand, and Yamato simply smiled and nodded.

A part of him still nagged at his mind, certain that something was off, but Yamato couldn't put his finger on it. Things seemed to be unfurling too perfectly, but the familiarity of it all kept him comforted. And now that he had Taichi again, he saw no reason to feel afraid. As he clutched the Nutcracker Prince's hand, he felt excited for the surprises to come. He knew instinctively that he was about to see something so brilliant, so infallibly given by the love of his life, that there could be nothing for it but to feel joy.

And so it was as they walked together in the moonlight, toward the fragrant pine forest that had appeared out of nowhere. Neither cared much about the impossibility of their surroundings. Everything was focused on the possibility of their union, and the thoughts of sweets and honey and lovely things to come.


	3. Act II

Le Casse-Noisette  
 _Act II_

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Nutcracker.  
Author's Note: I highly recommend listening to "Coda" performed by the London Symphony Orchestra while reading this. Also, sorry for the delay. It has been a stressful time for me...blah. I'm trying to finish writing this just before it strikes midnight so at least the magical part happens during Christmas (Pacific time). Hope everyone had a good holiday and that it continues as such!

* * *

Snow fell softly in this fantastical world that couldn't and shouldn't have existed. Yamato had rubbed his eyes more than once, but nothing could stop his jaw from dropping in amazement at every single colorful aspect that he passed.

Prince Taichi had taken it upon himself to take Yamato along with him onto his royal carriage. Apparently, it was the only way to travel in this winter wonderland. There was no way Yamato was going to reject the invitation, especially since he was very much only in his pajamas. A walking trip in the snow with a missing shoe and thin fabrics was not his idea of fun, and that practical aspect of it all aside, he did enjoy the idea of parading around with the prince who looked like his boyfriend and was essentially his boyfriend in every way shape and form. Except, of course, for the fact that this Taichi was a sword-wielding nutcracker that could command horses made of gumdrops to ferry him around the sugary expanse.

That was a power that one had to get used to, but as a prince, Taichi didn't even blink twice when Yamato gaped at the equine candies. "They're the fastest form of travel," the prince said with a shrug. "They get stuck every once in a while, but you can't blame them. And that aside, they're the most loyal steeds you can find here in the Land of Sweets. The Sugar Plum Fairy really takes care of us, you know?"

"So…we're in a place called the Land of Sweets," Yamato said slowly. It wasn't a question, but for whatever reason, the logic in the back of his mind decided to stop working. Wholehearted belief filled in the blanks where reason once lived.

"That's right! And, lucky you, I'm your very own tour guide. Winter's the best time to be here. Nothing melts, see? A lot fewer sticky situations and a lot prettier views, in my opinion. Candies here only grow when it's the proper temperature, obviously," the prince said with a shy smile.

Yamato realized that Taichi truly was excited for his presence here. "You must not get a lot of guests, do you?" he teased.

Taichi blushed and set his mouth in a straight line, trying to maintain composure. The effort was wasted, but Yamato felt it would be too mean to say that to his face. Besides, Yamato always liked it when Taichi blushed. Sure, it often meant a short outburst would follow, but he wouldn't have it any other way. "It's not like that at all! Well…okay, maybe you _are_ my first guest," he grumbled, looking away, "But still. I mean, if you don't _want_ to see the Land of Sweets, that's fine too, I don't care, do what you want…"

"No, no, that's not it at all!" Yamato said with a chuckle and a smile, instinctively putting his hand on the prince's arm. "Please. I'd love to see more of this place. No words could express how intrigued I am about this place right now. Or even in a few hours, I'd gather. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

Cheeks still pink, Taichi looked back up to meet Yamato's eye. Sniffing, he tweaked his mouth into another shy smile. "Er, no. It's my fault. I can't really…understand why I feel…so warm around you. This is going to sound strange, so please don't look at me like I'm crazy, but I feel like I've known you for ages and ages."

It was Yamato's turn to feel suddenly embarrassed. To avoid saying anything, he linked arms with the prince and smiled brilliantly at his host, his blue eyes glittering. "There's a lot to see, isn't there? Show me everything you can. I'll bet you won't be the best tour guide in the world, but I'm happy to oversee any mistakes you might make."

"Tch, like you'd know!" Taichi challenged, accepting Yamato's arm and putting a hand onto the blond's thigh. "By the time we're done with this tour you'll know so much about the Land of Sweets that you could…um…I don't know…write a book on it or something."

"Very eloquent of you."

"Oh, shut up and take in the sights, blondie."

The gumdrop horses trotted along the perfectly paved ice path (which Yamato had reason to believe was actually French vanilla ice cream) and stopped before a grand court. It was as if Yamato had stepped into a Christmas paradise.

There were no walls that surrounded it, but there was no other way to describe it. The place was a large clearing, though it didn't feel as outdoorsy as other places might. Mighty ficus trees served as the boundaries, their large trunks entwined with slimmer, more graceful branches spiraled in intricate designs. They were so lovely that there was no way they could have grown this way in nature, but the swirls were wild and wonderful and were completely asymmetrical. The ground was covered in a fine white powder — was it snow or sugar? — and the area was pleasantly cool. Shimmering lights reflected off of gem-like candies in a million different colors.

Centered toward the back of the court was a grand glass table, completely set with a whole manner of beautiful objects and delectable-looking foods. Slightly behind this was a family of matching glass thrones, with rope-like designs just as detailed as the trees that surrounded the elegant place. Upon the tallest one was a slip of a girl, wearing a frosted pink dress and a matching rose-colored crown. Seated on either side of her were attendants dressed in pastels.

"Prince Taichi! Gosh, where have you _been_? Everyone's been worried about you," came the light voice of the girl clad in pink.

"Sorry about that. It's not really what I'd intended," Taichi replied with a shrug. He presented Yamato, who never let go of his arm. "Yamato, please meet Mimi, the Sugar Plum Fairy. She's technically the ruler of the land in that she created it. I think. I don't know. I don't really pay that much attention when it comes to the history of the land, but don't tell her that."

"I can hear you, you know," Mimi said, giving a disapproving glower. "Anyway, welcome, stranger! You're new to this place and you definitely don't look like you're candy or a part of the court. How can we help you?"

Yamato wasn't entirely sure how to respond. He wasn't sure how absurd the whole business with the Mouse King would sound, and as he tried to recall it, he suddenly felt shy, looking down at his single shoe.

Clearing his throat, Taichi took over. Yamato thanked him silently by slipping his hand into Taichi's and squeezing it lightly before dropping it. "Funny thing, that," Taichi said in a tone that sounded like he was trying to get out of trouble. "So what happened was…er…so, there was a bit of a _skirmish_ , I guess you could say…"

"What?! A fight?! In our lands?! Oh, that simply _won't_ do," wailed the Sugar Plum Fairy, simultaneously looking on the verge of tears and rage. "Are you hurt? What happened? Are we all in danger?"

"Calm down, Sugar Plum! Let me finish the story. Anyway, so yes, there was a bit of trouble out there, but it was just on the outer border of the Land of Sweets, nothing too insane, right? Well…except for the fact that our little visitors were under the Mouse King's control."

With a visible slump, Mimi frowned from her throne. Sighing, she broke off a piece of the chair and started to suckle on it. Apparently it was made of candied sugar. No surprise there. She waved him on, asking him to continue.

"Long story short, I was fighting, right? There were maybe ten on me! Ten Warrior Mice! It was _not_ looking good. Worse, the Mouse King is the one who came in for the final blow in the end. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Yamato. I'd even hidden him before I went back into the fray, but he is either courageous or stupid and came out of there, throwing a very well-aimed shoe at his royal rodent-ness. This was enough of a distraction for me to work my own magic."

"So…is he…?"

Scratching the back of his head, Taichi gave a weak grin. "That, I'm not sure of. I'm pretty sure it wasn't the last I'd see of the Mouse King. A bunch of his army came and took him away. But I can say for now, we're safe. And it's all because of Yamato here."

The floor, which Yamato had decided was made of finely paved ice cream bricks, had suddenly become very interesting. Now the center of attention for something silly, he felt out of place. Give him an instrument and let the crowd know that he was there to perform, and he was your man. But when it came down to it, he just threw a stupid shoe at a stupid mouse, and that was nothing to be recognized for, except for the fact that Taichi was safe. It wasn't really much, and it was an undeserved kind of attention. In Yamato's opinion, that was the worst kind. He preferred to draw that attention from people when it was in his power to do so.

Nevertheless, Mimi jumped from her throne with a joyous sound. Her squeaky bright voice was slightly annoying to Yamato, but he had grown used to happy people sounding like rubber ducks. With a weak smile, he allowed himself to be spun around in large circles, as if they were both in elementary school, by her surprisingly strong grip. "Well, this is definitely a cause for celebration, don't you think? The prince is safe, we've got a sort-of victory on our side over the Mouse King, and on top of that, we even have a guest! I can't think of anything better than that, except for, oh, more sweets!" she gushed, her tawny hair bobbing up and down. "Let's have a party!"

And just like that, the lights dimmed. Mimi's attendants, who very much resembled Jyou and Koushiro, grabbed him from behind and lifted him by the armpits toward a room that he didn't realize was there. They quickly took his measurements and brought him new clothes and a fresh pair of shoes. "They are handcrafted from the finest spun cotton candy," the blue-haired attendant said calmly, as if he were a doctor. "Our science isn't advanced enough to know how it works, but somehow the Sugar Plum Fairy has engineered all the clothing here to be virtually indestructible. Well, unless you want to eat it, that is."

"The most interesting part is that even if you get liquid on it, it just slides off," said the shorter red-headed one. "Truly a prodigious advance of science in the Land of Sweets, if you ask me. Jyou and I have a few samples of the material in our laboratory so we can take a closer look into it."

"She only gives Kou and I the ones that she's deemed unfashionable," Jyou said with a sigh. Apparently there were sturdier, more interesting fabrics that warranted more research, but he would have to wait until the next season to get a chance to work with them.

"Well, how does it fit?" Koushiro asked, stepping back to survey their handiwork.

Yamato had never felt a softer material, and he was one quite used to high fashion. They had dressed him to the nines. He wore a jacket similar to Prince Taichi's, except his was a pastel emerald green that glimmered with silver candy buttons. The trousers were made of the same fabric, but of an ecru color instead. It wasn't quite his color, but he didn't want to complain considering that he now had a sturdy pair of shoes on his feet. He had the sneaking suspicion that they were fashioned out of jawbreakers. Surely with a well-aimed kick they might live up to their name. They were strangely comfortable, but the candy scientists explained that they worked hard to only use jawbreakers that had a soft, cushioned center. Somehow, that made sense.

"It's…probably one of the most comfortable things I've ever worn," Yamato said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. After all, he was wearing clothing made out of sugar. He had to steer the conversation elsewhere in case he'd start to sweat.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jyou and Koushiro bowed and started to lead him out toward the court.

It was still empty, but with the lights dimmed, it looked more like a stage than anything else. Prince Taichi sat upon one of the shorter thrones next to the Sugar Plum Fairy, though to say he sat upon it regally would have been a false statement. He slouched in his chair, much like Taichi would on a couch. When he caught sight of Yamato, he waved him over to the empty throne next to him.

Jyou and Koushiro accompanied him over to the throne area.

Although he was used to special treatment as a musician, there was something very strange about being allowed on a bona fide _throne_. Swallowing hard, he smiled and walked toward Taichi. His was a face more familiar than anyone else's here, and that was something to take comfort in when faced with a strange land. The massive living room he once sat in with the others he knew seemed so far away now. It seemed fitting that he was at ease with the boy he loved. Or at least, someone with the face of the boy he loved. The more he allowed himself to stay, though, the more he felt that this was indeed Taichi. Yes, a princely version, and yes, one that likely wore sugary confections as clothing, but if Yamato were to be truly honest with himself, that sort of nonsense would be something his Taichi would vow to try at least once in his life.

With this silly thought in mind, Yamato found that he was now beaming as he took his new place next to Taichi. The price grinned at him sheepishly, and the blond actually looked away out of embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks flushing, especially when Prince Taichi took his hand and kissed it. So formal! It was as if Yamato had been asked to a masquerade ball. _I suppose that is precisely what this is, in a manner of speaking,_ thought Yamato.

"Oh, you two are just adorable!" squeaked the Sugar Plum fairy. "I'm ever so glad you could make it, Yamato! I see you've already made yourself comfortable, which is what I would have asked you to do anyway, so thank you for not having me waste my breath! Oh...I suppose I just said it, but no matter. At least I didn't say it twice!"

At this, the fairy clapped her hands twice, in a brisk fashion. "Now, finally, the festivities can begin!"

It was impossible for Yamato's eyes to open any further. With the Sugar Plum fairy's simple command, the entire forest darkened as if it were a stage. Loud music started playing out of nowhere. Before he could ask, a rotating portion of the floor began to spiral up as if it were a screw being removed, an entire symphony playing atop of it.

The Sugar Plum fairy cleared her throat daintily. When the musicians kept playing, she cleared her throat decidedly much less daintily, threw a glare their way, and rose again. "To honor dear Ishida Yamato for aiding our prince, I would like to present you with one of the numbers we here at the Land of Sweets have prepared for hours on end! Oh, and don't ask who we do it for. We just have a lot of time and ever so much talent than we know what to do with!"

The musicians weren't sure whether to play or not, and at the Sugar Plum fairy's withering stare, they fumbled and started playing clumsily. It only took a few moments before a sweet melody filled the air.

The effect was dazzling. Not only was the melody sweet; he could swear he could smell delicious chocolate wafting through the air, as if accompanying the suite. To his shock, it was not just the exquisite beauty of the music. A troupe of dancers appeared out of nowhere, their clothing light and airy and smelling distinctly of chocolate. The woods were no longer the woods. It seemed that the very trees of the Land of Sweets had come alive, becoming these dancers of cacao and what appeared to be a Spanish melody in the background.

"What is it?" Taichi asked, looking terribly amused at Yamato's confusion. "I'm guessing you've never had the full effects of chocolate before."

This was not something Yamato could even begin to answer without an awkward response. He had a feeling that the entirety of the production would be food-related, and though there were many things he'd like to do with chocolate and Taichi, there was no way he was going to do it during a performance. That would be entirely rude.

Yamato was completely entranced. After the chocolate came the intoxicatingly smoky scent of coffee with yet another dance, this time from Arabia. Teas of all sorts, from jasmine to oriental beauty to da hong pao fragranced the air with such delicacy that Yamato felt suddenly parched. Even the dance of China accompanying the teas made him want to sip the beverage with fervor. There was no time to savor the dance nor the tea scents, however, as they were replaced with lively candy canes that were apparently from Russia.

The music spiraled around him in a way that Yamato could hardly follow. He felt as if he were a bird, trying to catch the notes as they came. It was a music that came so naturally, so beautifully, that he was certain that the dancers weren't even necessary for any of it. Danish milkmaids came in, along with a gingerbread woman who seemed to be a mother of many with a dress like a circus tent housing them all. It would have been bizarre if it weren't so fascinating.

"Is the court like this every evening?" asked Yamato with a grin. "You must have a large palace to have everyone fit."

Taichi looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean? It's just the orchestra, you know," he said with a shrug.

Yamato very slowly turned his head back to the stage. He wiped his eyes, trying to make sure that he was actually seeing the dancers before him. They didn't disappear. Surely the prince was just jesting with him. Rolling his eyes at such immaturities, Yamato sat back in his throne. Prince Taichi laid a hand over his, squeezing it tightly. "I hope you're enjoying this," he said with a small, shy smile. "I don't do much entertaining here. And I want you to know that I am truly grateful for the help you gave me back there. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I owe you my life, Ishida Yamato. Please let me know - is this enough to fill you with my gratitude? All of this is for you."

Blinking his blue eyes, Yamato felt another blush creep up at his neck. "I...I really...I didn't do anything much, really, just..."

"Just your shoe? That was enough, Yamato. It was more than enough. You acted. You hardly know me and yet you risked harm to save me."

"It was...the right thing to do," Yamato replied clumsily. He was about to say that he would have done it because he's Taichi, the boy he loved, but no matter how comfortable he felt here with the handsome prince, it still did not change the fact that he did not recognize Yamato's blue eyes and blond hair. He was still a stranger here.

"Was it just that?" Taichi asked softly, tracing circles over the palms of Yamato's hands. "Don't deny me the fact that we must know each other. Somehow, in another life. I feel drawn to you more than you know. More than I'm allowed to act in court, certainly. But I remember seeing your beautiful face as I was lying there, about to lose myself. You looked at me with such tenderness, a courage that I have seen in no one else. I may be a foolish prince, but I'm not going to pretend there is nothing you feel when you look at me."

What more could be said? Yamato felt his heart leap in his throat. If Taichi was anything, it was honest. What most people would consider silly, what most people would be afraid of saying for fear of hurt or rejection - it didn't matter to Taichi. He said what was on his mind. An admission like this anywhere else would have been seen as inappropriate and strange. But it was as if the prince had spoken his inner thoughts.

The music became lighter, happier, and the scent of flowers filled the air. Lithe, graceful dancers who could have been flowers themselves danced - no, floated - across the stage, made complete and whole by the melody. Taichi held his hand before Yamato's, and he took it. Bowing deeply, Taichi kissed Yamato's hand and took him in his arms.

Together, they glided across the floor as if they, too, were waltzing with the flowers. They did not interfere with the actual dance, but kept their movements limited to the otherwise expansive throne floor. The steps were complicated, yet the couple never stumbled. Taichi had never danced before, to Yamato's knowledge, but the prince was light on his feet, spinning Yamato every once in a while, and Yamato would get his turn to spin Taichi as well. They shared their dance knowingly, perfectly, and in complete harmony. It was if they, too, were floating, no longer on the ground but just above it, slowly escalating to the heavens. The violins struck a sweet chord, and they could not help but dance and dance, their fingers never leaving each other once. Their hands were always connected.

As the waltz came to an end, a joyfully weeping Sugar Plum fairy clapped again, calling Jyou and Koushiro to her side. Another waltz struck up, this one for them. A dance with two is complicated enough; to see a waltz performed with three was nothing short of miraculous. Yamato and Taichi ushered themselves back to a single throne to watch what seemed to be the final performance. The boys were out of breath, and their cheeks were pink and flushed, but they could not stop themselves from smiling. They never let go of each other after their waltz.

The prince and his savior held hands, alternating between gentle and playful and tight and possessive. Completely surrounded by color and wonder, they were two people completely content with themselves and the world. They watched the Sugar Plum fairy and her cavaliers dance, their movements coordinated with such detail that it was as if they were being moved by the music themselves.

Every once in a while during the breathtaking performance, Prince Taichi would look over to the beautiful boy beside him and steal a kiss, just to make him that much more wanting of air.

By the end of it, the Sugar Plum fairy saw that Taichi and Yamato were locked in a tender embrace. She would have been angry if she hadn't been so happy to see the prince looking as if nothing else in the world mattered. The Land of Sweets was filled with saccharine, surely, but none as achingly sweet as the brown-haired mischievous prince and the elegant blue-eyed boy from another world.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry to interrupt," apologized the fairy as they boys broke apart. "Privacy and all that. But you know, the performance is over, the night has ended, and unfortunately, like all fairy tales, we have to make sure you get back to where you belong, Yamato!"

Hurriedly, Prince Taichi rose from his throne, getting on one knee to help Yamato down. "You're right, Sugar Plum. Sorry about that. Of course, Yamato has places to be..."

"I'd rather be here with you," Yamato whispered under his breath, but in an effort not to be rude in front of royalty, he made sure that only he could hear it.

The prince did hear it, of course. He looked up at the blond and smiled. "And I you, but I have a feeling that someone is missing you. I think we'll be together one way or another, don't you think?"

"Of course you two will, sillies!" huffed the Sugar Plum fairy. "Let's not be unrealistic, now!"

The light and color of the Land of Sweets slowly faded back to the neutral whites and blues of the snowy throne room it once was. Apparently, there really were no dancers. The musicians of the symphony were simply that good at conjuring dances and aromas from their music alone. Yamato made a mental note that he would practice five times as hard if it meant inducing such intense shared illusions.

The scenery seemed to melt away as the three began to walk. The grounds became a pathway of sorts which eventually led to the same sleigh that brought Taichi and Yamato to the palace grounds. "Here we are, safe and sound. Prince, kindly accompany your partner back. Make sure he doesn't get lost!"

And just like that, they were back in the sleigh, waving goodbye to the Land of Sweets and all its delightfully odd subjects.

"I hope you enjoyed your time here," the prince said, holding Yamato's hand in his. Despite the cold, his bare hands were comfortably warm, as if he were only the safe part of a fire. "I certainly enjoyed your company."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Yamato teased. "Never in my life have I seen anything so...magical. Somehow, I...I feel like I've dreamed about it, but I can't remember a thing..."

In response, Taichi leaned in to kiss Yamato's pink lips. It was a soft kiss, and one with a promise attached to it. Taichi smelled of peppermint, and his hands were warm against Yamato's cold cheeks. The musician entwined his slender fingers with the prince's sturdy ones, and they didn't part until Yamato realized that he had closed his eyes, lost in the kiss.

* * *

It wasn't until he awoke in his all-too-familiar apartment that it was all a strange dream. Strange, yes, but wonderful.


End file.
